Serpent like Lion
by Capitalist Vixen
Summary: Hermione has been working at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry have been working with the Ministry against Voldemort and Draco has gone missing. Untill Dumbledore hired him at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

**_I truly don't know where I'm going with this story, but if you like it, hate it, want to beta or help co-write it email me. I will prolly be making updates though. _**

_            Dear Journal,_

_Well, it's the 3rd year anniversary since I've started teaching at Hogwarts and I'm happy to say that I have no regrets. Ron and Harry are still working for the Ministry and there is not a day that goes by that I don't worry about them. I think Harry has been especially stressed given the current situation with Voldemort. At least things haven't gotten worse since the attack on the ministry. I wonder why he still has to investigate those random death eater murders. At least with those cases he gets to work with Ron in the Mystery department. Yesterday, Ginny and I had lunch at the Three Broomsticks which is a rarity indeed. She seemed as distant as usual. I've asked Ron about this but it seem to be that he rarely sees her either. I think she took Neville's death hard, after all they had been partners since they came out of Aruror training. Well Dumbledoor has called the staff down for a meeting so I must be off now._

Hermione Granger 

_*************************************************************_

            Her footsteps echoed down the empty hallways as Hermione made her way to the board room for the annual meeting before classes started again. _Only 3 more days, _she thought with a sigh. The torches automatically light the hallways as the setting sun threw it's last rays of light. The firelight made golden streaks in Hermione's russet bounced around her waist in soft. She turned a corner into a twisting stairway and stopped at one of the landings. A statue of an owl sitting on a pillar turned to face her and made a small "hoot". 

"Periwinkle." She said. After a few seconds a large bronze door appeared in front of her. She lightly pushed it open and entered the large dome-like room which was predominantly scarlet and gold with House banners hanging from the walls. Hermione walked around the front of the fire place to the back of the circular table and took her seat next to Pro. Flitwick. 

She absentmindedly looked to the other side to the table to where Snape use the sit. Her initial thought to him leaving was good riddance, but when his replacement came she found herself sorely missing the potions professor. Norman Boothswyler was an arsehole in every sense of the word. His lifeless brown hair was always flat against his forehead and bloodshot ice blue eyes were always darting around, as if trying to catch someone in the act of a crime. With another glance around the room she noticed the only missing person was Reamus. After the 4th year, Moody was put back into the ministry after extensive therapy and Reamus Lupin was asked to fill his spot for DADA. _So where was he?_

As if on cue……………

"As you may have noticed our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is missing from this meeting. Indeed he will not be here with us this year." In Hermione's musing she had not noticed that Dumbledor had arrived and already sat down in his chair to begin the meeting. Now she gasped in shock at the news that had just been delivered. Similar exclamations could be heard around the room but before anyone could say anything Dumbledor went on.

"His talents are needed elsewhere at the moment. He may or may not be back this year or the next, but luckily we have found a replacement in such a short period of time. And I would like all of you to give him a warm welcome and treat him with respect and kindness. Mister Malfoy, if you would be so kind to step up."

As dramatically as ever he stepped out from the shadow of the door and stood next to the headmaster. Hermione could not help her self but eye him in a new light. He wasn't a light weight going out of Hogwarts but he was still on the slighter side. Now one could clearly see the wiry strength he seemed to have gained.. His silvery blond hair gleamed as perfectly as ever and his gray eyes flashed with the same intensity and malice as he always had. The only way one could tell he was touched by the war was the smooth scar that ran from just above his left eye to mid cheek and jagged, white line running from his ear to mid throat.

Without a word he made a nod and a flirty wink to Hermione, who blushed a deep shade of red. Then he sat next to a gaping professor Bins. _That's probably the most expressive he's been since my 2nd year _Hermione reflected. Looking over to Pro. Boothswyler she saw with interest that it looked as though all the color in his face had suddenly drained. He must have opened and shut his mouth a dozen times before he finally shot out of his seat to make his point.

"But Pro. Dumbledore his history! Nobody has even heard of him for the past 3 years and with his father being a death eater……."

"If you haven't noticed," Draco interrupted coolly. "I'm still here." Boothswyler glared daggers at him.

"That will be enough." Dumbledore said. There were others who would have joined in with Boothswyler but one look in the headmaster's steely, blue eyes said the subject was not open for discussion. 

The rest of the meeting went on without any alteration from the usual. Or at least what was usual with the war. The "keep all eyes and ears open" discussion and the "they may only be children but they aren't not blind, deaf and dumb" speech. Throughout the entire meeting it seemed as if eyes constantly veered to Draco, who sat silently, looking quite relaxed with perfect posture and straight back. When the meeting ended and the teachers started to mill out Dumbledore lightly held Hermione by the arm.

"Miss Granger, would you please show Mister Malfoy to his room." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"But I don't know where it is." Hermione pleaded. Dumbledore let go of her arm and started towards the door.

"It's Reamus's old room. I trust you could find it." With that he closed the door leaving Hermione to stare wide-eyed after him.

"Well, shall we be off then?" at the sound of his voice, Hermione jerked in surprise and turned to look at him. He was casually leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. The fire from the hearth threw an almost golden light on him giving him and angelic look. "If you really don't know where the room is we could always share yours." He said with a devious smile and long black lashes fluttering on his pale cheeks.

Hermione scowled. "Follow me Malfoy." She huffed as she turned on her heel out of the room. With a shrug Draco lightly kicked off the wall to follow her. Smiling wickedly he tilted his head to the side to get a better view of her backside as she walked up the stone steps. _She has definitely filled out nicely _he thought, his grin growing wider.

_The nerve of that wretched, imprudent, little ferret! What the hell was Dumbledore thinking hiring that sneaky bastard! _Her scowl turned to a frown as she seriously considered this question. Draco Malfoy had been in the inner circle of Voldemort before he went missing and since then no one had heard of him. Most had thought him dead except those who were in the ministry. She would have to owl Harry about this, she thought. Hermione stopped as her train of thought was broken by the lack of sound from her companion. She turned around to find him a few inches from her. She gasped and jumped back, he just smirked at her.

"Why have we stopped?" 

"Where did you go?"

Looking genuinely bewildered he said, "I've been right behind you." Hermione gave him a suspicious glare before she went on. _Silly chit, _Draco thought looking after her.

"Here you are." she said coldly, gesturing to a door that was across from the stained glass windows down the hallway. Nodding to her he stepped toward the door.

"Where's your luggage?" Hermione asked curiously looking at him.

He turned around to look at her before answering. "It coming tomorrow. Why?"

"Just wondering," she said turning to walk away but turned back as an afterthought struck her. "By the way, if you're even thinking about doing anything while you're here I guarantee that you will die in the worst of ways."

"The worst of ways? And why is that?" he replied stepping up to her. He was about 4" taller than her so she had to look up to talk to him but that did not take the smirk from her face. 

"Because I'm mean and creative." Without looking behind her she walked away and back to her own room. Draco chuckled in amusement looking after her. With a smile he walked into his room.


	2. More to think about

Hermione was quietly sitting in her usual corner at the Three Broomsticks waiting for Harry and Ron to come. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun so that a great deal of it spilled out in waves overshadowing her face as she slowly sipped at her butterbeer. Others looking upon her would just see a pretty woman mulling over her drink. If one were to look closer though they would see the intense look of concentration clouding over her eyes.

Over the day she had tried to keep a close eye on Malfoy. What she found or the lack thereof was very confusing. She had come down to the dining room that mourning for breakfast and immediately noticed that Draco wasn't there. He seemed to be the talk of the day with the other teachers though. Hermione couldn't decipher which piece of the gossip was true and what was fanciful. Between being a secret assassin for Voldemort and holding Dumbledore under a spell there was nothing good said of him. She stayed for a few minutes at the table after everyone else left hoping that he would come down to eat. Which he didn't. Since she had her class schedules for AP charms and the new wards & protection charms classes finished 2 weeks before hand the last few days were free and Hermione was able to wander the grounds as she pleased. She had spent the majority of the afternoon in the gardens and around the lake. She leaned further over the table as she thought of her walk in the gardens.

It had been a great surprise to her to find Draco sitting on the ground in the rose garden. So great of a surprise she yelped. Immediately he made a swish of his hand and a flash of gold dust and he was standing to greet her. When she looked closely at him she could see the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and the over all haggard look. The meeting didn't last long. Before she could ask any questions he claimed that he had to go and prepare for his class and promptly left her. As soon as he was gone she immediately fell to her knees searching the area that he had previously been working in. All she saw was the gold dust slowly disappearing into the ground.

When she came back from the gardens she immediately went to the owlry to send a message to Harry and Ron to meet her at the pub. The rest of the day she spent trying to keep her mind off the mystery named Draco by consuming vast amount of books in just a few sessions. When dinner finally came and her anticipation had mounted she found herself sorely disappointed when he never came. After super Hermione had decided that she had gathered about her wits enough to approach him with a civil conversation. Which would involve many forms of threats and great torture tools to follow through with her own version of an inquisition.

Hermione sighed, straightening her posture as she thought of her earlier idea that had left her as soon as she walked by his door. 

"Hello? Hermione?" 

"Gahh!" she nearly jumped out of her chair at the unexpected voice so close to her. "Harry, Ron!" she exclaimed jumping out of her seat to greet them. Both men smiled as she hugged them tightly to her and held her with equal fervor. Harry and Ron hung their coats up before they sat down to order their drinks.

As soon as Harry saw the far off look coming back to her eyes he immediately started to question her. "Hermione what with the urgent message? Weren't we going to meet in just a few days?"

"Tell me about Draco Malfoy." She said with extreme seriousness. Ron eyes widened in surprise while Harry paled.

"What do you need to know about that slimy git for? He's still on the wanted list." Ron replied, recovering first while Harry still looked a quite bit pale.

"That's just it! Yesterday he just strolled in the conference room and Dumbledore announced him Reamus's replacement. By the way, why haven't you told me Reamus would be in the ministry now?" After a few second while both men looked slightly shocked Harry answered.

"We thought you knew about Reamus? He decided to come over to the ministry a couple of weeks ago, cause you know we're looking for all the help we could get." Harry said looking down until the waitress came with the drinks. Then he just looked into his drink. Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, what about Malfoy?" she said looking from Ron to Harry. While Ron except her gaze Harry's eyes were to the ground.

"I told you, nobody really knows about him. Are you absolutely sure it was him?" Ron said.

"Yes I'm sure and what _are _you to not telling me?" she said now looking suspicious. 

"There's nothing we aren't telling you." Harry mumbled. Ron sighed looking from Harry then to Hermione before he spoke.

"Oh bugger it. Hermione, Dumbledore made us promise that we wouldn't tell anyone….."

"Well fancy seeing the dream team here. Weasly, Potter, Granger." Draco's usual drawl seemed to have more of an icy glint to it as he nodded to each of them. Even in this respectable gesture he seemed to insult them. "Mind if I sit here?" he didn't wait for an answer as he walked past a slacked jaw Harry and Ron to Hermione. He set his Guinness on the table and tapped the ashes from his cigarette into the ash tray before sitting down next to Hermione.

"You know those things kill." Harry said sounding weary. Ron just glared. 

"So I've heard." He replied with a level gaze toward Harry. "So, _Hermione_ is there anything in particular I need to know about the upcoming year? I haven't been able to talk to Dumbledore much and he directed me to you."

Hermione scowled at him. She was becoming severely annoyed with the mocking glint in his steely gray eyes. The scare only enhanced this effect. "Did you follow me?" she asked her eyes growing darker

"Actually pro. Sinistra would like to talk to you about some of your new ideas of lunar wards. If you would allow me to walk you back I would like to ask my questions." He got up and put out a hand towards Hermione. She ignored the offered hand and gave Harry  and Ron a look that said, "you will answer to me latter'. She then left with Draco who had forgotten his beer.

"I'll never understand why Dumbledore trusts that bastard!" Ron looked fiercely after the still swinging door.

"Relax Ron," Harry said with a sigh. "Just be glad the git isn't dead. Wonder what happened." He said the last part quietly, weary of the patrons in the bar.

"Yeah. What would make Dumbledore want to get him in Hogwarts so fast?"

"I don't know but it must have been the last mission. We never got a report back from it. Do you think he blew cover?" Harry asked draining the last of his liquor.

"Possible." Ron muttered. He never really saw why Harry put so much concern in the insulting, prick. As far as he was concerned Malfoy could lose an arm and a leg just as long as he got his reports in on time. 

"Well we have to get back to work. Hopefully Draco will keep a low profile for 'Mione if he really doesn't want to be found." 

Ron snorted at that statement. How the hell has such loud, obstinate, attention grabber go into espionage? Low profile, ha! "We better get going or else Sirius and Moody will have our arses on a platter."

With a chuckle Harry agreed.

Nothing could be more romantic than walk from Hogsmead to Hogwarts on a warm autumn night with a full moon. Not even including the total dish that was standing next to her. Hermione sighed. Why couldn't Draco Malfoy had been born ugly? The lake wasn't far away the light wind rustled the trees and made the long blades of grass glimmer in the moonlight. The lake looked more like satin with diamonds embedded in it as they neared. Draco had only asked her a few questions to which she had snapped back answers then they had fallen into a deep silence. Slipping another glance toward him she noticed the bruises under his eyes were still there but he somehow looked more alive. The night was becoming to him. 

Hermione, sick of the silence, decided that right now would probably be the most ample time to question him. "Where have you been the last few years?" She blinked in surprise, was subtlety so lost upon her?

"Not very subtle are we?" he said mirroring her thoughts. "What I had done is in the past and none of you business. Don't ask about it again."

Appalled by his abrupt answer she stepped in front of him and put and hand out to his shoulder to stop him. "I beg to differ," she said with poison in her voice. "But it _is _my business to know if you are a danger to anyone in that school. If you do anything to harm a hair on any of the children I will make sure you live out the rest of your days in pain." 

His eyes flickered down to the hand set firmly on his shoulders then to the menacing witch. He had the inane urge to show her just how dangerous he was. "Now how exactly is that idle threat suppose to scare me if I have no imagery?" he purred, leaning into her.

"I will cut off you dick and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Draco looked at her evenly before stepped back laughing. "That visual enough for you, Malfoy?"

"Hmm yes quite enough." He said as they continued walking. The spark in his eyes seemed to have left him now and what was left was a dull silver.

"Well are you going to answer my question then? Or do I have to follow through with my threat?" 

"Ask Harry about it."

"Why Harry?"

"You could be very annoying, you know that?" 

"You are more evasive than I could ever be annoying." She snapped back. Draco gave a great mental sigh. Torture wasn't as bad as having a 'conversation' with this girl. He had enough on his hands without her suspicions.

"For the last few years I have hidden out in one of my father's old chicken farms, making billions of dollars on ebay by selling children's livers and backbones."

"Your lying." 

"Really? And however would you figure that." The sarcasm practically dripped from Draco's mouth. He walked on faster trying to evade the persistent witch. Before he could get more than a few strides ahead of her, she had walked ahead and stood in front of him. The thought suddenly passed Draco's mind that this was not a women use to not being answered to.

"Draco Malfoy you will answer me."  Her voice now had a true note of the power that lay within her. He looked at her thoughtfully before he made his decision. Then he smiled at the logic of it that would surly keep her from getting to far into his life.

"I'll give you, as you muggles say it, collateral. How 'bout the key to my truth?"

The smell of fall drifted lazily around them. The cool musk of the lake settled as a light fog around them. It almost seemed to Hermione that the air glittered. She looked at him apprehensively as she considered what he had said.

"Where is it?" she finally asked.

"It's in my room. I'll get it for you once we get in the castle."

With one more glance, she nodded in agreement and strode toward the castle with Draco following. Draco's excuse of pro. Sinistra forgotten and much more added in their minds.


End file.
